There Can Be Only One Omnitrix
Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are in Kevin's car at Mr. Smoothy, drinking smoothies. A mysterious figure walks past them, accidentally revealing his red replica of the Omnitrix, Ben sees the red Omnitrix, and tells Gwen about it. Kevin looks over at the figure, and sees the figure transform into Big Chill. Kevin tells Ben that it could be another version of him. Ben opens the car door and witnesses Big Chill's escape. Ben transformed into Jetray and charged after Big Chill, and Big Chill turns around. He attempts to freeze Jetray, but fails. Jetray shoots down Big Chill, and Big Chill falls onto the ground. Back in the car, Gwen looks at her plumber badge and sees that Jetray has transformed back into Ben, and Big Chill transforms back into the figure. Gwen then switches into the Forever Knights doing their business. Gwen tells Kevin to start the car. Back at the area Ben and the figure is, the figure transforms into Swampfire and goes underground before Ben could even get to him, the figure arrives at the Forever Knights castle, and switches into Big Chill, again. Within 5 seconds, Gwen and Kevin arrive, along with Ben, as Big Chill arrives, and later times out. Big Chill introduces himself as Albedo. Big Chill grabs Gwen by her shoulders and tells her that she is going to die, however, Kevin pushes him away, making Big Chill burp up the smell of chilli fries. Big Chill transformed back into Albedo. Albedo tells Ben that his days being Ben 10 would be at an end, however Ben says he not long just put the Omnitrix back on, to Albedo's anger. Albedo says to them that he'll see them soon; he transforms into Jetray and flies away, leaving Ben and the rest, confused. At Ben's house, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie were talking to each other about Albedo. Julie, new to this topic, asks on who Albedo is; Gwen, using her mana ability, confirms that he's a Galvan, Grey Matter's species. Ben says that Grey Matter is currently locked in the Omnitrix, so he can't use him. Azmuth arrives, and says to Ben that Albedo is waiting for him, Ben activates the Omnitrix, and transforms into Chromastone. Chromastone flies out of his house and looks for Albedo, Albedo, at Burger Shack, sees Chromastone, transforms into Brainstorm and shoots electricity at him, making Chromastone absorb it, he turns to see Brainstorm, so he lands on the floor. Chromastone switches into Humungousaur, while Brainstorm switches into Goop. Goop leaps onto Humungousaur, however, Humungousaur grabs Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, and throws it, causing Albedo to get thrown into a brick wall, Humungousaur switches into Swampfire and began throwing fireballs at Goop, however Goop switched into Big Chill and dodges them. Big Chill flies towards Swampfire, turning intangible so he could freeze Swampfire's insides, however Swampfire jumps and switches into Brainstorm. Brainstorm lands on a metal lamppost and electrocutes Big Chill, Big Chill falls on the floor and transforms back into Albedo. Brainstorm says that the Omnitrix has malfunctioned. Albedo says that he'll get his revenge on him, walking away, ending the episode. Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth (first appearance) Villains *Forever Knights (video only) *Albedo (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Jetray *Big Chill (x2; first time, off-screen transformation; cameo) *Chromastone (first appearance) *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Brainstorm (first appearance) By Albedo *Big Chill (x3) *Swampfire *Jetray *Brainstorm *Goop Trivia Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes